


Unexpected Love (Can't Believe it's True)

by Melacka



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Janet wasn’t designed for love.
Relationships: Janet (The Good Place)/Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Unexpected Love (Can't Believe it's True)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Title from a Matt Wertz song.

Janet wasn’t designed for love.

If someone were to ask, Janet could articulate various concepts, understandings and expressions of love, but Janet was not capable of _feeling_ it.

Until she was.

Jason was like nothing Janet had ever known.

(And Janet knew _everything_.)

Jason was full of joy and fun and laughter. His heart was _good_ even if he had made some terrible decisions in his life.

(And afterlife, come to that.)

And Jason loved Janet. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

Janet wasn’t designed for love.

But with Jason, Janet believed.

With Jason, Janet felt love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments.


End file.
